Sound Ideas, DOOR, BELL - SINGLE RING
This sound effect can be found on The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. A similar sound effect, Sound Ideas, DOOR, BELL - DOUBLE RING, is also available on the same library. It is very similar to WB CARTOON, BELL - DOOR BELL. Info * First recorded: 1980s * Creator: N/A * Owner: Warner Bros. (1980s-1992), Sound Ideas (1992-present) * Origin: United States or Canada * Year debut: August 2, 1985 * First heard: Sesame Street Presents Follow That Bird * Area used: Worldwide Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SourceAudio Used In TV Shows * 2 Stupid Dogs/Super Secret Secret Squirrel (Heard once in "Cookies Ookies Blookies.") * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * The Amazing World of Gumball (Heard in "The Responsible.") * America's Funniest Home Videos * Arthur (Heard once in "Arthur's Cousin Catashtrophe.") * Blaze and the Monster Machines (Heard once in "Truck or Treat.") * Blue's Clues * Blue's Room (Heard once in "Alphabet Power!") * Caillou * Dexter's Laboratory * Ed, Edd n' Eddy (Heard once in "Dawn of the Eds" and "Virt-Ed-Go.") * Elmo's World (Heard once in "Families.") * Fuller House * Gina D's Kids Club * Gofrette (Heard once in "The Scary Sleepover.") * The Goldbergs * Good Eats (Heard once in "Great Balls of Meat.") * Grizzy and the Lemmings * In the Night Garden... * The Middle * Oobi (Heard in "Babysitter" and "Chez Oobi") * Peppa Pig * Ready Jet Go! (Heard once in "Jet's First Halloween.") * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard twice in "Squid Plus One." and once in "Girls Night Out.") * Star vs. the Forces of Evil (Heard in "Hungry Larry," "Bon Bon the Birthday Clown," "Just Friends," and "Face the Music.") * Supernanny * The Upside Down Show (Heard once in "Picnic", "Airport", "Beach", "Marching Band", twice in "Birthday Party" and five times in "Mini Golf".) * Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production * What About Mimi? (Heard once in "Animal House.") * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (Heard in the song "Home.") Movies * High School Musical 3: Senior Year (2008) * Sesame Street Presents Follow That Bird (1985) Shorts * The Date (1997) Videos * Blue's Clues: Stop, Look and Listen! (2000) (Videos) (Heard once in "What's That Sound?") * Blue's Room - Alphabet Power (2005) (Videos) (Heard once in "Alphabet Power!") * Elmo's World: Families, Mail, & Bath Time (2004) (Heard once in "Families.") * Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever! (1993) (Videos) Music Videos * Jennifer Lopez - Feelin' So Good (1999) Video Games PC: * Living Books: Arthur's Birthday * Disney's 101 Dalmatians: Animated Storybook * Microsoft 3D Movie Maker * The Simpsons: Virtual Springfield * The Smelly Mystery: Starring Little Monster Private Eye (PC Game, 1997) PlayStation 2: * 187 Ride or Die Microsoft Xbox: * 187 Ride or Die Nintendo Wii U: * Super Mario Maker Commercials USA: * Consumer Cellular Radio Spots USA: * Shelter Insurance (2016) Miscellaneous * iOS (Used as a ringtone.) * Microsoft Plus! 98 YouTube Videos * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) * Best Pals Hand Toons * Toys Unlimited Series (Heard in "Minnie Mouse Magical Bow-Sweet Mansion House with Daisy & Mickey Toy Surprises", "MINNIE MOUSE Magical Bow-Sweet Mansion With Poppy" and "MINNIE MOUSE Spaghetti & Meatballs Cooking Utensil Play Set for Kids.") * Webkinz Anime * Danganronpa: The Animation * Himouto! Umaru-chan * Kiss Him, Not Me! Image Gallery Sound Ideas, DOOR, BELL - SINGLE RING/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas Category:Pages with broken file links